


Plotki

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Frozen (2013), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, bajka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo mogę. I tyle. Cracku trwaj, jesteś tak piękny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



> Dla LadyLustful. Bo skoro ona może, to ja też.

Później mówiono, że Wiedźmin przybył do miasta od północy. Ci, którzy go widzieli, mówili jednak, że zszedł z pokładu statku. Potem opowiadano, że przyleciał na grzbiecie skrzydlatego smoka. A jeszcze inni bajali, że wyłonił się z morskiej fal. Ale to musiały być brednie, bo przecież przyjechał na koniu. 

Wszyscy zgadzali się jednak w tym, że zwracał na siebie uwagę. Trudno takiej nie zwracać, gdy na lewo i prawo pokazuje się obrazek przedstawiający kobietę o paszczy i uzębieniu godnym rekina, z burzą rozrzuconych w nieładzie jasnych włosów, zgoła demonicznych rogach, pałającym rządzą mordu spojrzeniu i ostrych, lodowych soplach wystrzeliwujących z palców. Wiedźmin pokazywał każdemu ten obrazek, pytał, gdzie znajdzie siedzibę potwory i dziwił niepomiernie, że odpowiedzią na pytania jest najczęściej drwiący śmiech i towarzyszące mu pukanie się w czoło, rzadziej - mniej lub bardziej delikatne sugestie dania pokoju wierze w durne plotki i wrażą propagandę. W końcu ktoś litościwy, albo głupi, historia nie precyzuje, wskazał mu drogę do pałacu. 

Straż była wyćwiczona w chwytaniu takich jak on i wyrzucaniu ich z miasta, często ze śladami butów na zadku w charakterze prezentu na pożegnanie. Tych, którzy nie rozumieli aluzji, pakowano na miesiąc do celi, gdzie dieta złożona z chleba i wody zwykle doskonale działa jako środek rozjaśniający umysły. Ale Wiedźmin był dobry w swoim fachu i dotarł do celu, powalając na ziemię wszystkich, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Gdy wszedł do pałacu, mieszkańcy miasta westchnęli tylko i wrócili do swoich spraw. Cóż, sam tego chciał. Niektórzy po cichu go żałowali, że taki młody i udatny - choć skrytej pod kapturem twarzy nikt z nich przecież nie mógł ujrzeć, słyszeli tylko głos. Zamiast po dobroci dać się kulturalnie wykopać straży, poszedł na zatracenie...

Nikt nie widział, co wydarzyło się w pałacu. Krążyły potem różne opowieści, ale tylko naiwni cudzoziemcy wierzyli portowym pijanicom, które chętnie opowiadały, jakoby tego dnia ziemia miała się zatrząść, nad miastem przelecieć kometa, a całe mleko w okolicy, nawet bez szczających doń skrzatów, skwaśnieć już w krowich wymionach. Podobno z okien pałacu posypało się szkło, jedna w wież zawaliła się z hukiem pod wpływem uderzenia nieznanej siły (akurat, wszyscy miejscowi doskonale wiedzieli, że nie remontowano jej od wieków i sama musiała prędzej czy później się zawalić), a lodowy tajfun miał jakoby spowić w mroźnym uścisku część murów. Ale to był wieczór, zaczynała się już zima, więc każdy widział to, co chciał. Całą noc ponoć słychać było przerażające odgłosy, potępieńcze jęki i głośne okrzyki dobiegające z pałacu - choć to po prostu północy wiatr hulał nad miastem...

Prawdą bezsprzecznie było, że następnego dnia królowa zniknęła. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało, gdzie podziała się miłościwie panująca (Wiedźminem już sobie nawet głowy nie zawracano), więc czym prędzej posłano po jej siostrę, bawiącą daleko po tym, jak popełniła mezalians i uważana była powszechnie za persona non grata. Jednak z dwojga złego lepsza królowa ożeniona z jakimś wieśniakiem niż żadna. Co się stało z poprzednią, o tym milczą dziejopisarze, z wyjątkiem paru moralistów, którzy z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy próbowali sugerować, że to piekło upomniało się o swoją sługę - jednak te sugestie szybko umilkły po tym, jak nowa królowa, siostra poprzedniej, kazała publicznie spalić tego rodzaju pisma, z ich autorami zresztą. 

I tylko pewien strażnik, pełniący służbę przy bramie, przysięgał, że widział, jak wczesnym rankiem, pod osłoną mgły, dwie osoby opuszczały miasto. Jedną był Wiedźmin, a tożsamość drugiej, przytulonej do Wiedźmina w miłosnym uścisku, skrywać miał obszerny płaszcz, spod którego niesfornie wystawał jednak blond warkocz. I że podobno to ten sam płaszcz, który wcześniej miał nosić Wiedźmin. I że tak naprawdę to nie był Wiedźmin, tylko Wiedźminka...

Ale kto by tam wierzył plotkom...


End file.
